Unexpected Guest
by WistfulLove
Summary: Ron's done it again, Hermione flees to an empty classroom to be alone..but then the door opens and someone unexpected arrives, standing just inside the door is Draco Malfoy…the last person, well, almost the last person she wants to see.-6th yr Hr/D 1shot.


All belongs to JK Rowling…only plot is mine…enjoy=]

Unexpected Guest

It was their sixth year and Hermione was feeling a little more of her Gryffindor courage than usual. She knew her and Ron had feelings for each other…he was just a little thick to make a move. So she thought she might try and peak his interest this year by switching up her wardrobe a bit. Perhaps making her skirts slightly shorter, and those white button-up shirts slightly tighter. Then she would _attempt_ to tame her hair somewhat…magic could only do so much. But she would manage. She was confident her efforts would work.

Everyone was in the Gryffindor common room celebrating; they had just won the house cup. Ron was keeper; he had played admirably and was more than willingly taking in all the praise. Maybe tonight would be the night Ron would notice her, she was wearing her best -and shortest- pleated skirt, a slightly too small button up shirt and her house tie hung loosely around her neck. Throughout the night she noticed a few of the boys looking at her…so maybe Ron would too. Hermione was standing next to Harry; they were clapping along with everyone else, smiling, laughing, and having a good time. She took a deep breath and was just about to walk up to Ron when Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as she stood frozen staring at the scene in front of her. Lavender Brown had just stood up and planted one right on Ron! Snogging him, how could she! And it looked like he had no intention of stopping her anytime soon. Hermione didn't know what to do, she didn't think her chest, her heart, could ever hurt this bad. Before anyone saw the tears start to leak from her eyes, she fled the room and out the door. She thought she heard Harry's voice before she spun around, but at that moment, she didn't really care.

She ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to stop, how could he do that to her? Turning the corner, she reached for the first door she saw, stepped inside and slammed the door shut. It was an empty classroom, with a few chairs and desks spread out around the room. Sitting on one of the chairs she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She was mad at herself for being this upset for Ron kissing another girl, but she was also angry at him. She thought he liked her, she thought she had seen some signs. He got jealous when she was with Krum at the ball, a little too jealous. Maybe now he was trying to get back at her.

"Stupid boy." she spat, putting her head on the cool desk, trying to calm her breathing.

Just then she heard the door close. She shot her head up, wand in hand.

There, standing just inside the door was Draco Malfoy…the _last_ person, well, almost the last person she wanted to see right now.

Staring at her questioningly for a second, he then spoke, "Wow Granger, you look like hell, what happened to you?"

As much as she loathed Malfoy, she wasn't in the mood for a fight, even with him.

"Oh piss off will you, I just want to be left alone." She said plopping back down in her seat.

"Come on now Granger, no need to be rude, I was trying to be nice." He started walking closer to her, trying to see her face.

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that ba-" he stopped, cutting himself short. "Granger…what…what are you wearing?" He leaned to his side trying to get a better look. "Your clothes look, you look…different."

She snorted, "Ugh, just go away, _please_."

He straightened up and smirked, realizing that she wasn't wearing her usual book-worm clothes, but rather, if he dare say it, sexier ones. He noticed how her already short skirt rode up her legs when she sat in the chair and as she leaned forward with her head in her hands, her tight top opened at the top and he could see the start of her cleavage. She wasn't big, but he'd never been one for girls with bowling balls for a chest. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'Granger doesn't have a half bad body after all'. He focused on her legs again, they were light, creamy, smooth, and he wanted to run his hands along them, up her thighs…good God, was he getting turned on by _Granger_?

Focusing back on the present, he cleared his throat, "Ohh, still trying to get Weasel's attention are you?"

Hermione tried to stifle a sob but failed.

So he was right. "Well, if it makes any difference, I think you look good."

Hermione lifted her head, her eyes wide with shock. "Y-you do?"

"Well yeah, for as good as a mud-blood _can_ look."

Before he knew what was happening to him, he felt a sharp pull behind his navel, as he was flying through the air and slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

"Ugh! Shit! That hurt! Jesus Granger, watch it!" he yelled at her, his head throbbing from being smacked into the back of the wall on the impact.

Hermione had shot up from her desk and was now pointing her wand straight at Draco's chest, her eyes red from crying, but she had a wild look to her, she was fuming.

"I told you Malfoy, I am NOT in the mood to deal with you!"

He had started to slide down the wall, but she flicked her wand and he was now back upright pinned to the wall with no escape, unable to move.

'Ah shit' he thought to himself, 'I think I went a little too far this time…'

"I told you to leave me alone, but no, you just HAD to insult me first!" she was giving him a death glare and he was actually scared, she could tell.

"Alright Granger, calm down, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean it, just let me down."

But she didn't comply; Hermione just stared at him, savoring the moment of his scared face.

"…you know," Draco smirked, "you're actually kinda hot when you're mad."

Shooting him a dirty look she said, "Ugh, you disgust me." She turned her back to him and with a sharp flick of her wand; he fell to the floor, the invisible force holding him against the wall, gone.

Draco watched as she walked to the opposite side of the classroom and conjured up a sofa and crackling fire in the corner. She sat down and he could no longer see her face but he could hear her soft whisper, "Please just leave me alone."

As Draco headed for the door, something stopped him, an internal struggle, but he decided this time, he would not choose his vulgar façade and actually _try _to be nice.

He took a step in her direction but stopped, not knowing whether to go any further, so he decided to just speak from there.

"Listen, Granger, I am sorry for what I said," he struggled to find the right words, "…and for a lot of the other things I've said as well…I don't know what Weasley did to you to make you this upset, but if he could see what I see, he would have thought twice about it."

After no response from her after a minute he decided it would probably be best if he just left, but just before he reached the door he heard her speak.

"Thanks Malfoy, if you actually meant it, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He smiled. "I did mean it."

Quietly, he walked over to the sofa she was currently occupying, curled up in the corner, her eyes closed. As quietly as he could, he sat down next to her.

Her eyes shot open and she gave him an apprehensive look.

But as he looked at her, she could see for the first time, a genuine smile on his face. 'He should wear that smile more often' she thought, 'he's quite good looking when he's not smirking all the time.'

The sound of his voice made her focus back on him and what he was saying.

"You know, you don't need to wear that for guys to notice you…but I'm sure they wouldn't object if you did." He finished, winking at her. "I know I wouldn't."

She noticed his eyes floating over her body, up her legs, to her skirt, across her chest and finally back up to her eyes. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Malfoy of all people. Maybe there was more to him than she thought.

Not looking away, he moved closer to her on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly, not knowing whether to be scared or excited.

"I'm _trying_ to be nice…as much as you might not believe me; I don't like to see you upset."

That took her by surprise.

By now he had scooted so close to her, their legs were touching. She jumped a little at the contact, but didn't get up.

"I like to see your smile…it's a rare treat when I'm around you. You're usually giving me a death glare or ignoring me."

"Can you blame me?" Hermione whispered, her breathing becoming uneven.

Draco sighed, "No, I suppose I can't."

Now, Draco was slightly leaning over her, getting closer by the second and Hermione still wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited, although she was leaning more towards excitement at this point.

"But I would like to try and make you smile…if you'd let me…"

By this time, Draco had placed his hand on the couch armrest just above her right thigh and his other hand just beside her left hand on the sofa cushion. His face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath, see his soft pink lips, and she stared straight into his silver eyes.

"Yes…" she answered breathlessly.

He leaned forward the last inch and closed the gap between them, softly touching his lips to hers. He slid his left hand off the armrest and placed it on her thigh, and moved his right hand to her left, lacing their fingers.

Hermione didn't understand why this was happening, but for some reason, she wanted it to, and so she didn't stop it, she just gave in to what she wanted, and right now that was him.

Draco pulled back a few inches to look at her, to make sure she wasn't going to curse him again. He stared into her beautiful deep brown eyes and tried to read what she was thinking, and soon he got his answer. With her free hand Hermione traced her fingers through his hair and brought his head back towards hers, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

Their tongues danced and battled for dominance, but Draco won. Pushing her down on the couch, he hovered over her, running his hands through her hair, and planting kisses on her neck. She took a sharp intake of breath as he nibbled on a sweet spot just below her ear. Soon his hands were roaming around her waist, teasing around the waistline of her skirt. As they kissed she fumbled around with his shirt buttons, undoing the last one, he pulled it off himself and attacked her neck once again. She could see his back and arm muscles flex and she silently thanked heaven for Quidditch. He turned his head and kissed her passionately on the lips again, sucking on her lip, eliciting a moan.

The warmth from the fire and their passion had them shedding clothes one after the other until all that was left in place was their underwear. Draco, taking deep, heavy breaths, leaned down and took one of Hermione's nipples in his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh Draco…" she said. He smiled at hearing her use his first name.

Slowly he licked, flicked, and sucked on her breast, then moved to the other one to do the same. When her nipples were nice and hard he moved back up and kissed her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing her fingers along his back.

Moving his hand down her body, he slid his fingers passed her black lace underwear and inserted a finger into her heat. She closed her eyes tight at the feeling, it was wonderful. He started to pump his fingers inside her, putting a second one in, going faster.

Without warning, Hermione reached down and grasped Draco's throbbing erection making him gasp and groan out. She started stroking him as he continued to pump his fingers inside her.

"God you're so wet and warm, you feel incredible." He just managed to finish his sentence; he could hardly focus with her stroking him the way she was.

They were both close now, still kissing and breathing heavily.

"Hermione, shit!…ugh yes." with a grunt Draco came in her hand, shuddering through his orgasm, but still keeping a rhythm with his hand, still pumping inside her, and he could feel her walls start to clench around his fingers.

"Oh God Draco, I'm going to cum!" and with one final scream of his name, she came around his fingers, soaking his hand in all her warmth.

Draco removed his fingers from her heat, and collapsed on top of her, his head on her chest, their breathing slowly coming down from their high.

After a minute, Draco reached down for his wand, and cleaned them up. Hermione got off the sofa and started putting her clothes back on, straightening everything out, trying to tame her frazzled hair.

They both walked to the door, not speaking. Draco opened the door and they both stepped out, turning in opposite directions. The castle was quiet now, the partying had died down in Gryffindor tower. Before Hermione had time to ascend the stairs, Draco called out to her.

"Hermione?"

She turned and faced him. "Yes?"

"I think we should keep what just happened to ourselves. I'm not saying it was a mistake…far from that. Maybe, if you wanted, we could meet again, but- "

Before Draco could finish Hermione cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. She lifted on her tip-toes, gave him a light kiss, and whispered in his ear, "I know…"

She turned and started to walk away, but just before the stairs, she pivoted to face him, looking into his eyes. With one last glance she told him, "…look for my smile."

Hope you liked it, if you did, please review=]


End file.
